


See you later, my love

by recoverygirlfansquad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Coping, Grief, Moving On, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoverygirlfansquad/pseuds/recoverygirlfansquad
Summary: Quick one-shot.





	See you later, my love

His long black hair feels so soft as Lee runs a calloused, unwrapped hand through it. The pale moonlight shines down on both of their bodies and gives them an unearthly glow. He meditates then and there--focusing on his lover’s quiet breathing and the steady beat of his own heart.

He patiently rubs the pale man’s scalp, causing him to groan in pleasure and bring his head to Lee’s chest. Lee chuckles at the man’s grogginess and moves to cover their naked bodies with his large turtle-themed kakebuton. The man sighs appreciatively and mumbles something the subdued nin can’t understand.

It’s ok. For once, Lee understands that they don’t need the Power of Youthful Words. The warmth between their two bodies, the gentle sounds of nature and the shimmering light of the stars is enough. His lover’s breathing gets deeper and his weight on Lee’s body becomes heavier. He doesn’t mind though. He loves the feeling of being weighed down by him. It lets him know and feel that he’s alive. Lee finally closes his own eyes, absently stroking the raven haired man’s back until sleep overtakes him.

Lee wakes up with his arms empty. Neji has been dead for a few years and Lee has that dream once a year on the anniversary of his death. His mouth draws up into a bittersweet smile and a few stubborn tears escape his eyes. A ten-year-old Metal comes running into his room just as he’s wiping his tears away. His adoptive son tackles him and tickles “Papa’s sadness away”. They get up (after a lot of laughter) and go visit Neji’s grave. They bring the softest lavender themed bouquet they can find.

Metal tells Neji about how he’s going to be a great Shinobi just like him. Lee and Metal do their best Nice Guy Pose and Smile for Neji. Metal goes ahead to give Lee time to say goodbye. The older ninja simply leans down and kisses the tombstone, whispering an affectionate “see you later, my love.”

A gentle breeze comes out of nowhere as Metal and Lee leave the graveyard. It lifts their hair up and cools them down.

Metal looks shocked and asks where the breeze came from. Lee just smiles.


End file.
